


Honestly, Sirius

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I'm asking is for a little honesty, Sirius."<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly, Sirius

"All I'm asking is for a little honesty, Sirius."

"I told you, I didn't do it!"

"Well someone must have!"

"Maybe it was Crookshanks, Hermione." Sirius suggested, his eyebrow twitching slightly, a nervous tick.

"Cat poop doesn't weigh a stone!" Hermione's face was turning an interesting shade of purple. "And she's been house-trained for ten years! Why would she decide to poop on my law books _now_?"

"That's lugubrious, and you know it! It wasn't that huge!" 

"Sirius, just answer me straight." Her hands were fixed on her hips. "Did you or did you not poop on my law books while you were in your Animagus form an hour ago?"

Silence filled the room. Sirius glanced over to his wife's ruined law books. Keeping his eyes away from hers, he said, "Yes."

"A little honesty; that's all I ask." 

"What the hell is that for?" Sirius pointed to a paper sack that was in Hermione's hand, outstretched toward him.

"You're cleaning up your own shit. Then you're going to buy me new law books."

"But those cost over three-hundred Galleons each!" Sirius pouted.

"Then you should have watched where you shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
